Elite Academy
by livster01
Summary: Fourteen agents have been sent to accomplish a mission. Have I got your attention? No? What if it was a suicide mission? Still haven't grabbed your attention? What if it has the possibility of the whole world being brought down to the clutches of one old man... Valentine Morgernstern? Have I got your attention now? A/N: AU and maybe OOC. ENJOY!


**Chapter 1**

Come on Clary, all that time doing circuits at training was to help you build speed for missions not to run to your classes when you overslept. _I scolded myself._

_"Damn." I ran out of ammo so soon. Why does this have to happen now? Especially when I'm trying to get a group of men off my back, who were twice the size of me, carrying weapons that were half the size of me. But being an agent from the Elite Academy (and one of the best), I can take these bastards in no time without a scratch._ Where do they get these weapons? They look really awesome maybe they perform as well as the look. _I wondered._

_I reached for my throwing knives in my belt. Oh no! I only have five left and there were seven of them. Hopefully luck was on my side or I was screwed because I didn't have any other weapons on me. I heard the knives soar through the air and lodged themselves into the targets' bodies. With the satisfying yelp I knew that the knives had lodged themselves well into the targets' body and soon their lives will be over if they are not treated fast._

_I heard metal poisoning wasn't a pleasurable experience._

_Turning around, I noticed there were only two left which meant that none of the knives missed. Noticing that there's another corner coming up, I picked up my pace and turned. Luckily I stumbled over a gun. _Thank god lucks still with me._ I thought. I hauled the gun over my shoulder and held it there as it was quite heavy- scratch that, it was really heavy. Heavy footfalls could be heard right behind me. I turned around, intending to shoot the person behind me but that person was a little bit to close me so he got whacked by the humongous gun on my shoulder._ Huh! I never thought that would happen but he kind of deserved it for breaking my personal bubble.

_I took five down by my knives and one down with a gun so there was only one person left l think. Swiftly I turned around and pulled the trigger of my gun aiming at their chest area. The man tries to defend himself but it was too late, the bullet had lodged itself close to his heart. As he stumbled over nothing and fell, blood was pooling out of his wound like a waterfall. I stalked up to him and crouched down._

_"Where is he?" I questioned him. He made some kind of gurgling noise and blood started to pour out of his mouth. "Where is he?" this time it was more of a demand than a question._

_"_He _is right here."I slowly turned around and saw him standing there in all his glory. The cold metal of his gun kissed my forehead as he pointed the gun at my direction._

_"Any last words, Fray?" the man laughed. I kept silent, not wanting to show any submission to this _monster._ Instead I mustered up my bravest expressions and looked at him showing him that I'm not scared. He pulled the trigger as I closed my eyes._

_Rather than feeling an immense pain in my skull I felt prickly all over my body. I open my eyes expecting to see the man again; instead I was met with a blinding light._

Soon my surrounding had changed from an abandoned building with broken glass and frames everywhere to a simple dorm room in Elite Academy. I've been getting that same nightmare ever since that night. Obviously that was no nightmare; it was actually a memory from a couple of months ago. The man that was about to kill me didn't get to pull the trigger on time because I whacked him with my gun and he fell unconscious on to the ground. Right now he was in court being questioned of his motives. _Who's laughing now?_

I groggily got up from my bed and headed for a shower.

After the shower I got dressed putting on some tight fitting black pants which are stretchy enough for the intense training coming up in a half hour, I also put on a black tight fitting top with EA embroidery in on the bottom left corner. I grabbed my trainers and put them on I checked the time and saw it was 6 am. _Uh oh! I already missed breakfast and training was about to begin._ I need to get an alarm clock or something. _Probably that's going to end up in pieces like every other alarm clock I ever owned._

I crept downstairs making sure I didn't bump into a senior agent or a trainer.

"Agent Fray, you are needed at Hodge's office, _now_!"

"What's your name?" I asked him lazily.

"Agent Lewis. Is there a reason to ask this question, Fray," he replied stiffly. "Is there a reason you are asking me this question?"

"No, no reason." I replied with a smile. This guy needs to loosen up a bit more. The walk to Hodge's office was a quick quiet walk. As I walked down the hall, I wondered why Hodge needed me especially now because he's supposed to think that I'm training right now. It's probably not that important, he's always paranoid anyway._ Hell, he doesn't even wake up at six!_

We reached his office and riley cocked his head towards the door and left me there. I was about to lift my fist to knock on the door when the door opened and I was pulled inside by someone. _What the-_

"Why are you doing idling outside the do- Oh never mind. Agent Fray meet Agent Wayland and Agent Wayland meet Agent Fray. I have a case for both of you regarding to your last case, Fray." Hodge said in a rush. _Regarding to my last case? _"Yes, regarding to your last case." _Ah, did I say that out loud? _"Yes you did, now, sit down next to Wayland." he ordered me. I blush at the fact that I said it out loud. I hadn't noticed the other person in the room since Hodge was blocking most of the room. I walk over to him and sat in the chair next to him.

"I'm guessing you have some questions?" we both nodded at Hodge. "Ask them after I tell you about the case." He threw the case file on to the table.

"Valentine Morgenstern, who was charged with a lifetime sentence in jail, has escaped alongside his son who was also part of his drug scheme, Jonathon Morgenstern." I opened my mouth to say something but Hodge put his hand up to silence me. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. Getting back to the point, we had sent a couple of our undercover agents to see where they are going and what there next plan is. But as soon as I send them, they either disappeared within the next seventy-two hours or they died. Luckily we were fortunate enough to have some information passed on to the people at base while they were in contact with the past agents."

"They've been moving from city to city but they haven't left the country yet so we have tightened the security in airports, arrested anyone who looked suspicious and interrogated them but none of them had anything to do with Morgenstern's plan. They have also been holding meetings in old warehouses and factories that haven't been used for decades. Their last sighting was in an old clothing factory by Benfield Park in Inverness, Scotland. One of our agents got some of their conversation through before the line was cut off and what they are planning isn't just going to affect Scotland… it's going to affect the whole of Europe."

"They are planning to create a drug called _Dolor Dirus_ which is the Latin name for excruciating pain. The people at base and I have come with a vague idea what the drug can do and it isn't very nice. Usually drugs like cocaine, meth, and marijuana make people feel high and make them go to a euphoric state but this drug could make them feel immense amount of pain as soon as the drug enters their bloodstream. We also think that the agents from our base who have disappeared have been injected with the same drug and arte being tortured as we speak and some have probably died from the drug. The Elite academies in Romania, Russia, Spain, France, Greece and Italy are dealing with same case we are as there are similar activities going on in their country. There were sightings of Jonathon Morgenstern in each of those countries but they never caught because some how he disappeared of the radar every time they caught him on camera."

"I had to pick two of my best agents, who are you two, to send them in a base somewhere in the Grampian mountains where you would meet agents at your standard and work on this case. So, are you willing to take this case?" he raised his eyebrow at us.

I look at Wayland across my seat then looked back at Hodge.

"When do we start?"

**A/N: hiya! hope ya guys like this and ill try to make the next chapter longer. PLEASE REVIEW! Till then... peace!**


End file.
